Roger benjamin broadway and uncle sam gets in dead meat
My characters for my grounded series and scripts.png fluttergirl: ok class, today is behavior card day. but in case you have not notice, i'm fluttergirl, mr. greg is out sick, so i'm filling in as a substitute teacher. dark purple means you graduate forever. light purple means you get 1 year off. dark blue means you have 10 months off. light blue means you have 7 months off. dark green means a talk after school with no detention. light green means you have detention for 4 hours. dark yellow means you have detention for 7 hours. light yellow means you have detention until school ends. orange means you are suspended for the rest of the week. light red means you are suspended for the rest of the month. and last but not least, dark red means you are in dead meat and you will about to get kicked out. here are your cards. jacobganttrocks2003: wow! i got a dark purple card! fluttergirl: that's right jacobganttrocks2003, you are the best student plus you are my new boyfriend! you can go to the principal's office! runner97: yes, me, rock5000able, nicolas tamchi, nicholas crockett, the super baxter, duncan the bodyguard, robot glasses, and the 4 lego men got light purple cards! fluttergirl: that's right all of you, well done! i'm very proud of you all! you can go to the principal's office! ricochet: yay! me and my friends and teachers got dark blue cards! fluttergirl: good job! that's a good choice that you all have! you can go to the principal's office! stevecomedian: yeah, me and mr. legofan404 got light blue cards! fluttergirl: that was very nice of you 2, you can go to the principal's office. kenneth: rats! me, jordon, elias, john, and douglas got dark green cards! fluttergirl: i'm sorry you guys, but you will not have a detention, just a talk after school. just go to the principal's office please. warren cook: are you kidding me? i got a light green card! fluttergirl: that's right warren cook! you were making fake vhs openings during class! go to detention! andrew biggson: what the (<>) is that stupid thing? i got a dark yellow card! fluttergirl: that's right andrew biggson! you were doing bad things non stop! go to detention! prima donna hodges: what? me, heavy traffic, and carlton cold jones got light yellow cards! fluttergirl: that's right you 3, you guys kept beating ricochet, buena girl, and the flea up for no reason! go to detention now! 1938 porky pig: no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no! i got a orange card! fluttergirl: THAT'S RIGHT THE 1938 PORKY PIG! YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR THE REST OF THE WEEK! YOU WERE SCARING MY BOYFRIEND NON STOP! GO TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE NOW! savage backpacks: waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! we savage backpacks got light red cards! fluttergirl: THAT'S RIGHT SAVAGE BACKPACKS! YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR THE REST OF THE MONTH! YOU KEPT COOKING PEOPLE IN THE POT! GO TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE NOW! roger: um, um, um, um, um, me, uncle sam and benjamin broadway got dark red cards! uncle sam: can you give us another chance? fluttergirl: NO! IT'S OVER! YOU 3 ARE IN THE BIGGEST TROUBLE EVER! THAT MEANS YOU ARE IN DEAD MEAT! GO TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE! benjamin broadway: but...... fluttergirl: GO THERE NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! roger: waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! principal slog: hello uncle sam, hello benjamin broadway, and hello roger, why are you 3 here? roger: we got dark red card! principal slog: what? how dare you 3, you should be ashamed of yourselves! i have no choice but to banned you 3! now get out right now! benjamin broadway's dad: benjamin broadway, how dare you got in dead meat at school! that's it! you are grounded for life! benjamin broadway's mom: go to your room right now! uncle sam's dad: uncle sam, how dare you got in dead meat at school! that's it! you are grounded forever! uncle sam's mom: go to your room now! roger's mom: roger you are grounded forever for getting in dead meat at school! roger's dad: go to bed right now and sleep until you can behave! Category:Grounded series